A Certain Shade of Green
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: At the sight of a single color, everything comes rushing back. PxL, one-shot.


**Title:** A Certain Shade of Green

**Summary: **At the sight of a single color, everything comes rushing back. (PxL, one-shot.)

* * *

Of all the shades in the universe, he has no name to describe it. He could call it gorgeous, perhaps beautiful and maybe even lovely, but nothing seems to fit because no adjective can perfectly describe the color. There is no word in any known language he recalls that can possibly describe a certain shade of green.

And so, he simply calls it Lettuce. Lettuce because it is her name. Lettuce because, to him, she is so enchanting that a single shade reminds him of her.

She is clumsy, of course, and he is no fool in realizing that she possesses the ability to trip over her own two feet. However, if he analyzes her, he notices an overwhelming grace behind each movement as if she is twirling languidly through water.

It draws him in.

He longs to catch her as she falls, but knows that he can not. Logic and reason prohibit him from it and love is surely as unlogical and unreasonable as can be.

Her eyes shimmer, a clear blue, behind her glasses and he feels himself smiling. It is a rare occurrence for him. He smiles because of what is behind her eyes: the keen intelligence and desire to learn. The crystal blue earns a special place in his heart and he can think of no other word to describe that color as well.

He finds that he can get lost in those eyes and that he wants to.

It frightens him.

Once again, he reminds himself of his duty and responsibility to his people and despite the fact that his will to keep logic is beginning to crumble, he forces himself not to feel any emotion for the girl they call Lettuce.

He knows that he can never forget her and hopes that she could never forget him. He grimaces at the fact that he has to continue to hurt her because he can not do anything else. He does not want her to remember him for harming her and her friends.

One day, he glances toward her where she reads, undisturbed, under the cherry blossom.

He pauses.

He is unsure if it is a figment of his imagination or not because she, the one he has begun to dream about, is looking at him with something in her eyes that he can not describe. He enjoys the blush creeping up on her face, the shy smile that has stopped growing since they looked at each other.

"Why are you here?" She whispers, glasses falling to the bridge of her nose.

"It seems that you are whispering because you are frightened of something," he remarks. "You are not frightened of me, are you?"

"N-no, of course not," she stutters quickly, "unless you are planning to attack." Her hand shoots up to her pendant, eyes open wide.

He wants to smile, another rare occurrence, but can not, since he can hear her heartbeat.

When he makes no comment, her fingers move downward to rest on her lap and to the novel. "If you aren't planing to attack me," Lettuce's eyes shoot downward, "then is there a reason you are here?"

"I came here to think," he lies. He hates the fact that he is lying to her. "It was a coincidence that we happened upon each other at the same spot."

"Oh," she says, "I see."

For a minute, he thinks that she know why he is really here. He worries that she sees through his facade.

Instead she invites, "It... It must be uncomfortable st-standing there. Y-you can sit down if you want." Timidly, she pats the ground next to her.

He always knew she was kind.

Silence lingers in the air and he gives his thanks.

The two do not say a single word as they sit next to each other under the tree, but it does not matter. Neither of them truly mind the quiet. They find that the silent twilight, as the sun has began to set, is comforting and somehow heartwarming. They realize that there is no need to speak. Words are not of the importance to them.

He looks to her; her eyes grow large.

"I-I need to go," she stammers, preparing to leave.

"Wait," he calls and, in a rare moment of emotion, grabs her hand to pull her down to him.

"P-Pie..."

The wind picks up and her green hair gently strokes his cheek from its long braid.

His logic fails him.

His will crumbles.

He does the unthinkable.

He kisses her.

And although his eyes are closed, he knows hers are open in surprise.

But he kisses her, several times. And, in a strange sort of chant, the only thought running in his head is "a certain shade of green."

Her cheeks are flushed: she is blushing. "I really need to go now." A smile is present on her face.

He merely gazes at her.

Lettuce picks up her book, turning to walk away. Suddenly, she turns to face him. "P-Pie..?"

He feels his heart sputter.

He smile grows slightly, blush deepening to scarlet. "Thank you... so much. You have no idea how..." She pauses, about to say more, but smiles instead, emitting a barely audible giggle.

And with that she is gone.

And he finds that he has no word to describe it.

He finds that there is no logical reason why he can not help but smile when he sees that color without a name.

And that is why he smiles whenever he sees a certain shade of green.

_Fin._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Hey there!

Ah, I've tried a new pairing instead of my usual Kish and Ichigo stuff. I've had a bad case of writer's block lately (oh no!) and here's what came as a result of trying to snap myself out of it: a fluffy PxL one-shot! It's the first time I've tried writing anything with the couple (either character, really) and I think it came out pretty well considering that and my recent writer's block.

This one-shot is more along the lines of my first fic, "Hesitate," which had my favorite writing style in it. I really like the style in this one, too, and I hope you liked it as well!

Thanks for reading! :)

~ Bunny,

Fireflies Glow


End file.
